Music In The Night
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: After being away for three years what Link comes home to is not what he expected. Yet can he finally win over the heart of the Princess Zelda and convince her that he truely does love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Music In The Night**

It had been almost three years since he had last seen her. Maybe he had been away to long. Although was that really his fault. It had after all been the idea of the Princess Zelda that he took a break anyway. So could she really be mad at for staying away so long. He hadn't really been needed around Hyrule anymore anyway. So maybe it was his big chance to see the world, like he had always wanted. He couldn't ever really stay in one place for too long, it bored him. He certainly couldn't live in a huge castle. So why was he heading back to Hyrule again? To go and live in a castle, the one thing that he had sworn that he would never do again? He found himself the same question over and over again. Why else? The reason was rather simple, after receiving word from the princess herself that Gannon had come to power once again he was forced to return to protect the Triforce. If anything the only reason that he hadn't instantly said no. Since he still hadn't seen the world like he had originally planned, was due to the fact that he couldn't wait to see her again. Princess Zelda.

He had never really ever gotten around to telling her how he felt about her before he left, those three years ago now; he was probably too late to tell her now anyway. He couldn't deny the fact that she was the most beautiful woman that he himself had ever come across, so he wouldn't really blame her if she had a husband now. Or at least some special guy in her life. The sickly feeling that he felt riding around in the very pit of his stomach, as he finally caught a glance of Hyrule Castle in the distance, was sickly stomach ache that no doctor of any kind of skill could ever cure. Even if they could Link wasn't really all that sure he wanted it to go away.

Maybe she would be totally different by now and not the Princess that he had left behind three years ago. Something that he did now regret. Yet at the time it hadn't even occurred to him to ask her to come with him. He had been so excited about finally getting his chance to see the world, without having to worry about anything. Without having to worry about keeping anything safe from the hands of Gannon. Yet that didn't mean that he hadn't thought about her. He had thought about her every second of every minute of every day. Yet there was one, well technically two questions, which were burning through his head like a hot flame. Would she recognise him? Would she even realise that he was the same Link that had left those three years ago.

He wasn't really aware how much he had been thinking. It was only really when he actually found himself standing at the front of the castle that he realised that long trek was finally over and he was at the end of his journey. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he knocked upon the rather large door of the castle. Although he really highly doubted if he would get any type of reply. Could anyone actually hear his knock? Did he knock louder? What if he annoyed the residents of the castle? Maybe they were on their way to the door. After waiting a few moments and simply find that he really wasn't getting a reply he came to the conclusion that he was going to have to find another way in.

A small smirk came to his face. He wasn't really sure how he remembered where her room was. Maybe because he had spent so much time trying to sneak up there three years ago and yet he had never really gotten very far. It had always ended with her shouting some insult at him and pushing the door shut in his face, maybe something that he had deserved since it always seemed to be when she was getting changed that he decided to take his chances. After all it was better than standing where he was, since by the look of the sky it looked like it was about to rain.

There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to climb up the side of the castle and creep into her room. He only hoped that she hadn't changed rooms, otherwise he might end up climbing on top of her father or something and that probably wouldn't be his best move. Yet it was something that brought a slight smirk to his face. He pressed his lips together in a long thin line before just going for it. Considering the fact that he had nothing upon himself, save his sword to actually help him climb had to be a bad thing. Yet he was ever the daredevil and so a simple thing like having no help wasn't going to put him off. If it meant he could see her again he would have risked anything. Despite being away from her for what had seemed like a hell of a lot more than three years he was still in love with her. He only hoped that there wasn't another man in her life. At least if that wasn't the case then he still had a chance to actually win her over.

He was sure that it must have taken the best part of half an hour to get himself up the tower. Now he was drenched with rain and the wall had become rather slippery, yet he finally made it and scrambled in through the window before falling in a heap on the floor. He quickly pulled himself up to his feet. It was clear to him that this was indeed the room of Princess Zelda. It hadn't changed since the last time her was in here saying goodbye to her. Although that was a thought that he hurriedly pushed from his mind and focused upon the fact that he was now once again back in her room. The only thing was that she wasn't. Maybe he could just wait for her. He glanced around him and soon took post upon her bed. He spread himself out and found himself staring at the ceiling.

He suddenly started to feel rather tired, he could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier before they finally drew to a close. The only thing that woke him was the feeling of a slap against his arm and the sound of the Princess' voice ringing in his ears. It sounded almost relaxing and he was sure that just hearing it could send him into a dreamful sleep. His eyes opened and as she came into view a small smile came to his face. Her long golden hair had grown in length and now travelled half way down her back. He flashed her a warm grin and propped himself up on his arm. He really couldn't help laughing at the frown that Zelda had upon her face.

"You know something Princess. I really did forget how hot you look when you are angry. You have to admit that you missed me. Now how about a big kiss to welcome me back" he said to her as he raised his eyebrow slightly. Somehow he really did doubt that it would work. It had never worked in the past so why would it work now.

"I don't have to admit anything Link. Plus there is the fact that I did not summon you back here just to kiss you. I will have you know that before you get too big for your boots."

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me princess. You can't blame a hero for trying" he said in a reply to her, yet still made no attempt to actually move from her bed. What did he care if he was making it all wet and damp, he wasn't the one that had to lie on it, no doubt he would soon be back up in his tower, with the perfect view of the Princess' room. He was never going to get used to living up in the castle. Yet he was going to give it one hell of try. Anything for her. Somehow the many thoughts about telling her how he felt about her on his travels back to Hyrule had totally flown out the window.

"Don't flatter yourself, hero. You are not all that amazing, least not yet. Before we get on to anything else you are going to help with the Spring Cleaning. You see you have come at just the right time and I will have none of your illness faking. It no longer works with me. Not that it ever did. You can start with changing my bedclothes since you have gotten them soaked. Maybe after that is done and if the whole castle is in perfect shape in an hour then I might just give you that kiss you have been waiting for, for three years."

Link's eyes widened at Zelda's words. Yet there was still that small bit of doubt in his mind. Knowing the luck that he had with her kisses he wouldn't get one. Hadn't she always put it off before and found some excuse to deny him the one thing that he really wanted. Yet what if now that she was older and changed and perhaps she was starting to actually harbour feelings for him. Was he willing to take that chance? What if he did all that hard work and got nothing back in return? Maybe before he lifted a finger he should make sure that she was being genuine and not just playing with his feelings, rather much like she always had done, whether or not she realised she was doing it in the first place.  
"Can I have your word on that Princess, or better still how about a kiss now motivate me" he said with a smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and puckered up. Yet it wasn't long before he felt her hand pressing against his chest and pushing him back. His rested his hand against hers. Her skin really was so soft. He'd forgotten just how soft and perfect her skin really was.  
"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess. You can't blame a guy for asking. Can I at least have a hug. You have to admit you are glad to see me. It's written all over your face"

He had to admit that he was half expecting to get a slap across his face, yet he soon felt her arms flinging around his neck. For a split second he had no idea what to do. He just hadn't expected her to do that, the last thing that he wanted right now was to mess this moment up. Who knew, if he played his cards right this hug could always turn into a kiss. If anything he was convinced that it might, after all before he had left those three years ago they had been in positions a lot less romantic and close as this and they had nearly ended in a kiss. His arms wrapped around the Princess and he pulled her in that little bit closer to him. His eyes closed as he felt her body resting against his. He really had forgotten just how much he had missed her until now.

Link moved his head back ever so slightly so that his face was hovering just a few centimetres away from hers. "You know, Princess. You never did tell me if I was going to get that kiss"  
His eyes remained fixed upon her face. He couldn't help smiling slightly as her eyes rolled. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.  
"Well if you really insist and if you promise that one kiss will make you tidy the palace properly, without any dawdling or funny business then I suppose I can spare you one"  
This was really to good to be true. There was no one around to disturb them and the pair of them were finally going to get that kiss. Link could feel his heart racing in his chest. her lips were a mere centimetre away from his.  
"LINK! You're Back" shouted the voice of Spryte as she came flying through the window with a feather duster in her hand, that was almost twice the size of her.  
"This always happens. Can't a guy get a kiss around here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Okay I never really expected to get a response to this so early. Glad you are enjoying those of you who have read it. I am going to have to apologise for this chapter in advance. Although I know where I am going with this and trust me when I say that this is vital to the plotline. **

Link was not impressed. He hadn't gotten that kiss and he was stuck with the stupid Spring cleaning. Although apparently there was no way out of it this time. Zelda knew all his old tricks and he wasn't stupid enough to try and attempt to get out of anything at the moment. If anything he was just willing, probably for the first time ever, to actually do what he was told. Besides maybe it he did then he would get that kiss from her. He had to get that kiss. Was it really that hard a task? Sure he had never managed it before yet there had been times when he had gotten so darn close and some stupid little thing had stopped them from sharing something as simple as a kiss.

His hand was wrapped around the handle of a mop as he dragged it along the floor behind him. There was certainly no way that he was going to get this cleaning done properly. If anything that was the last thing that he was about to do. It wasted so much time. Time that could be spent doing things that were much more interesting and worthwhile. Besides. It wasn't really like anyone would notice. The palace would only be filled with mud and footprints in a few hours anyway.

Was it really fair that she had made him tidy the palace the moment that he returned home. Couldn't she at least have waited a day or so to let him settle in? Apparently not, yet that was Zelda and Link knew that there wasn't anything that he would ever do to change that about her. She really was perfect just the way she was.

Nothing would ever make her lift a single finger to get her hands dirty, when it came to doing the cleaning and tidying up, probably like any other Princess that he knew. Yet the moment Gannon came around and started one of his antics of setting monsters after them and trying to steal the Triforce of Wisdom from the grasp of the palace walls she would instantly jump into a river of mud, if the occasion called for it. Just to get a tiny bit closer to retrieving it. Just thinking about all of that made him smile. Any thoughts about her seemed to make him smile. He must have looked like a rather big idiot as he dragged a mop along the floor behind him with a huge smile on his face. If anything he was just rather glad that there was no one around in his designated corridor to actually see him at the moment.

It wasn't all that long before the corridor seemed to be able to pass for being clean, yet there was something that seemed to be keeping him in it. Although that was probably just the fact that he was trying to stay out of the way of Zelda for the next hour or so, something that he certainly hadn't ever really expected to happen, well at least not so soon. He knew for a fact that if he made any move towards getting close to her again then she would only tease with more thoughts about possibly getting another kiss, only to destroy it all by giving him yet another cleaning task to do. That alone was enough to keep him in this corridor and just drag the mop along the floor again, only this time changing direction and heading back up to the place that he had started in the first place.

"You do realise that if Zelda catches you sulking off and not doing anything properly then she will be mad" Spryte's voice echoed through the corridor, something that made Link instantly look up.  
A smile came to his face as he simply raised an eyebrow at the little fairy that was hovering by his head. He dropped the handle of the mop and just let it clatter to the floor. "Perhaps that is the whole idea. She's amazing when she is angry. Oh and by the way I have a bone to pick with you."  
"What could I have possibly done? You have only been back an hour and I have barely seen you"  
"If you hadn't flown in the princess's room when you did and shouted my name then I would have gotten that kiss"  
Spryte's arms folded to her chest and she seemed a little upset. Yet the latter wasn't something that Link seemed to notice. Why would he? He never knew how Spryte felt about him? If anything that was the way it was always going to stay. Besides it wasn't really anything big, just some stupid little crush that she had upon him. It was never really going to grow into anything more.  
"Well I am sorry, maybe you should have put a sign on the window saying that you were kissing the princess" she huffed before turning around in the air and flying off.

Link seemed to realise that he had upset and instantly knew that he was going to have to leave the spring cleaning for a while and at least attempt to follow her and tell her just how sorry he was. "SPRYTE!" he called after her "Come on I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" he broke into a run down the corridor, totally forgetting that it was wet from the soaking mop he had just been dragging over it a few moments ago, and slipped straight down onto the floor before he had gotten very far. He lay there for a moment just staring up at the ceiling he found himself simply just wondering whether or not Spryte was really mad at him or just being her usual stroppy self. It was rather difficult to tell with her half the time.

It was probably just typical that literally moments before he moved to get up that was when Zelda decided to walk in. Of course she wasn't nearly as stupid as Link and skilfully managed to keep her balance and skidded towards him on the wet floor.  
"Well I hate to admit it but you have done a good job, even if it is just one corridor, but really is that any excuse to go for a lie down on the floor. I would have thought that your bed would be the better option" she said to him with a small giggle.  
"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me princess." Link said to her bending down to pick up the mop and resting it back against the wall where he had found it. "I think I upset Spryte. She went all... Spryte on me when I said that she interrupted us before"

"So that is why you decided to lie on the floor? Great idea Link. Just what I would do"

"OH shut up, Princess. I went to follow her and I forgot the floor was wet from the mop and slipped, if you must know"

Link watched her as her arms folded to her chest and she simply just stared at him. Yet strangely enough she seemed anything but mad. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. If anything he wanted her to be angry, even if it was only due to the fact that it was something that he had expected. However, maybe now was a good chance to try and steal a kiss from her. After all he had been hard at work. She had just said so herself that he had done a good job, even if he hadn't done much to actually achieve it. So if that didn't deserve a kiss then he was on the verge of giving up for the remainder of the day and using it to just catch up on some sleep or maybe just a little catch up on how things had been in Hyrule after he'd left.

"I tell you what Princess how about you kiss me. You did promise me a kiss if I did the spring cleaning" he said to her with a small wink.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Just one kiss. Don't get to big for your boots, Link and don't expect to get one too often. This is a one off"

Once again he found himself and the Princess Zelda leaning in towards each other. Surely something couldn't interrupt the pair of them twice in one day. That just wasn't fair. Link was almost sure that he didn't have that much bad luck. Yet he was about to be proved wrong with that theory. Since an interruption was exactly what they got. Only this time it was from Zelda's father.

"Ah, just the girl I needed to see. Zelda. Oh and Link you are back. I think I remember Zelda telling me that you arrived. Oh well me and my memory."

Link couldn't help himself from sighing slightly. Why was this always happening? Was it really too much to actually ask for? Couldn't he just get one kiss without being interrupted?

"Could we go into the Living Room for a moment please? There is something that I need to inform you about, my daughter. Link, you may as well come to. I suppose it might involve you."

The feeling that he wasn't about to like what was coming was probably the only thing that filled Link up at the moment. There was just something about the look on the King's face as he had spoken. Link folded his arms to his chest and followed on behind the Princess and her father. He was still a little confused at why this would concern him. He couldn't possibly have done anything wrong; there simply hadn't been enough time for that to have happened. He hadn't been back in Hyrule for that long to do anything, even for him.

"Now as I am sure you are aware Zelda the time has come where you have to consider getting married. You are almost nineteen now and I am not getting any younger. Now I have taken the liberty of finding you a husband, or at least someone that I deem to be suitable for you to marry. He will be arriving tomorrow, that is all" with those words the King walked from the room and left both Link and Zelda just standing there totally speechless.

**A/N: I am going to have to apologise for any stupid mistakes in this chapter, especially towards the end. As most of it was written through tears streaming down my face. Its a long story but basically the Job Centre have stopped paying me for no reason and I am sort of falling into a depression as it is. Another attribute to the crapness' of this chapter is simply due to the fact that I done my back in and can hardly move. Hopefully the next one should be better and a little longer. Please Review, that is what keeps me writing. Also a beta Reader would be nice.**


End file.
